thehivemcfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek, also known as HnS, is a gamemode on the Hive. Game Structure The game is essentially a block version of the classic hide and go seek. Each game there is one seeker, whose goal it is to find and kill all the hiders. The hiders' goal is to hide as a block and survive. Playing as a Seeker Players can queue to be a seeker in the pre-game lobby. Seekers are equipped with a diamond sword and armour, and must seek out and kill the hiders. Killed hiders respawn as seekers, and the game ends with a seeker win once all the hiders are dead. Playing as a Hider Most players in a lobby will start out as hiders. As a hider, you play as a block and must find a place on the map to hide. Once you stand still for 5 seconds, you become a solid block (i.e. you appear as a block that is part of the map). Your objective as a hider is to not get found and survive until the end of the game. Taunts As a solid hidden block, you gain access to taunts. Taunts can be used to gain extra points, though they usually let out a sound or particle effect of some sort, making you easier to find. Taunts give different amounts of points and have different cooldown lengths. Default taunts available to all players are as follows: * Barking Dog - 1 Point (2 second cooldown) * Screeching Ghast - 1 point (2 second cooldown) * Angry Enderman - 1 point (2 second cooldown) * Hissing Creeper - 1 point (2 second cooldown) * Splashing Water - 1 point (2 second cooldown) * Squeaking Pig - 1 point (2 second cooldown) * Growling Enderdragon - 2 points (6 second cooldown) * Explosion - 4 points (14 second cooldown) * Raining Eggs - 4 points (14 second cooldown) * Flames - 4 points (14 second cooldown) * Love - 4 points (14 second cooldown) * Fireworks - 8 points (30 second cooldown) * Potion Thrower - 8 points (30 second cooldown) * Sheeper - 8 points (30 second cooldown) Block List Purchasable Blocks Blocks can be purchased using tokens from Ninja Nick in the Hide and Seek section of the main hub. Once a block is purchased, it stays with the player forever. A purchased block can then be selected in the pre-game lobby as the block that the player hides as. Certain blocks cannot be selected for certain maps e.g. ice blocks on ice maps. Below is the list of all purchasable blocks: * Obsidian (2000 tokens) * Quartz Ore (2000 tokens) * Redstone Block (2000 tokens) * Redstone Ore (2000 tokens) * Soul Sand (2000 tokens) * Jack O Lantern (2000 tokens) * Jukebox (2000 tokens) * Block of Lapis (2000 tokens) * Ice (2000 tokens) * Bookshelf (2000 tokens) * Melon (2000 tokens) * Pumpkin (2000 tokens) * Redstone Lamp (Off) (2000 tokens) * Leaves (2000 tokens) * Ender Portal Frame (4000 tokens) * Enchanting Table (4000 tokens) * Iron Block (4000 tokens) * Diamond Block (6000 tokens) * Emerald Block (6000 tokens) * TNT (8000 tokens) Non-purchasable Blocks Every map has a select list of blocks that any player can choose from. These blocks are different for every map, with certain blocks only appearing on specific maps. Lists of non-purchasable blocks for each map can be found on the respective map pages. Map List Current Maps * Animal Village * Before Space * Bora Bora * Chinatown * Cruise * CS_Office * Frozen * Goldrush * Hearthstone Village * Hospital * Hotel * Hotel California * Industria * Keep * Kingston * Lotus * Nexus City * Oasis * Paris * Pineapple Port * Pripyat * Sequoia * Shipyard * Space * Sunset Terrace * Talavera * Town Square * Venice Bridge * Villa Removed Maps * Humbug St. * Town Square (Original) * Villa (Original) Ranks * Blind by default * Short Sighted after having obtained 100 points or more * Sneaker after having obtained 1,000 points or more * Sneaky after having obtained 2,500 points or more * Mysterious after having obtained 10,000 points or more * Camouflaged after having obtained 20,000 points or more * Chameleon after having obtained 30,000 points or more * Stealthy after having obtained 40,000 points or more * Masked after having obtained 50,000 points or more * Hunter after having obtained 75,000 points or more * Magician after having obtained 100,000 points or more * Escapist after having obtained 150,000 points or more * Invisible after having obtained 300,000 points or more * Shadow after having obtained 500,000 points or more * Houdini after having obtained 1,000,000 points or more * Ninja after having obtained 1,750,000 points or more * Wally after having obtained 2,500,000 points or more * Ghost after having obtained 4,000,000 points or more * Silhouette after having obtained 6,000,000 points or more * Phantom after having obtained 8,000,000 points or more * Vanished after having obtained 10,000,000 points or more Trivia * The pre-game lobby contains portraits of The Hive owners' faces on the southern wall References https://hivemc.com/hide-and-seek